After All
by Dallas8
Summary: Stephanie and Joe are at one of the highest points in their relationship, but will a new threat in Trenton take away their happiness?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Janet Evanovich owns the characters you recognize from the Plum world. I'm only borrowing them.

I'm a Cupcake but this is Babe-friendly. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 1**

It seemed as though I had been watching the clock for hours when in reality it had only been about five minutes. My computer was already shut down, the file I was working on tucked safely in my desk and I was ready to get the hell out of dodge. The blaring red digital display finally blinked to 5:00 and I grabbed my bag then jumped to my feet heading for the door of my office. I was no longer a bond enforcement agent for my cousin Vinnie, now I spent my days at the Rangeman office. Sometimes I worked security jobs with Ranger or one of the other Merry Men but most of the time I sat in front of my computer and ran searches on various bad guys. At least I assumed they were bad guys but you never know with Ranger.

"Babe."

I groaned inwardly. Doesn't he know I'm not available tonight? The rest of the guys already knew I wasn't doing any jobs tonight surely one of them informed the fearless leader. In fact, I was pretty sure I told him myself. Turning to face Ranger, I gave him a smile. "What's up boss man?"

Ranger rolled his eyes and put his arm around my shoulder, trying to lead me to his office. "I need to talk to you."

"I'd really love to but I need to go Ranger," I said unmoving.

"I know Babe, you told me. You and Morelli have plans, everyone in the office knows about your plans. I promise I won't keep you long."

A smile crossed my face as I thought about the plans for tonight. It was our one year anniversary. Well, technically we've been together longer than a year but this is our one year anniversary without any off time. Not even an off weekend and this was a big deal for us, we were finally really getting serious. A couple of months ago, Joe asked me to move in with him. His reasoning was that we were already "living in sin" so we might as well make it official. When the news hit the Burg grapevine my mother ironed for a week. She had said she could tolerate our "sleepovers" but she couldn't handle the fact that her daughter was living with a Morelli without the benefit of marriage. I really don't think it has anything to do with the fact that Joe's a Morelli, though. She's accepted Joe and I honestly think she likes him more than me now. A hand crossed in front of my eyes and I shook myself away from my thoughts and looked at Ranger. He was grinning.

"You're not listening to a word I'm saying are you?" he asked a wide smirk on his face.

Well, at least he wasn't mad. I could always play innocent and say I was listening but knowing Ranger he'd ask me what he just said. I shrugged and folded my arms across my chest. "Nope."

Ranger shook his head. "You're lucky I like you Babe, that's all I have to say. I was saying that since you've been working so hard you should take the next couple of days off."

I narrowed my eyes at Ranger, I didn't think he ever gave anyone time off without them asking for it. "What's going on that you don't want me to know about?"

"Babe, nothing is going on and if something comes up I'll let you know. Just take the time off and enjoy it with Morelli. I'll see you Monday," he kissed my cheek then slipped off into his office.

Thoroughly confused, I looked at the closed door then turned to Cal, who was sitting closest to me. "Did he just tell me to take time off?"

Cal nodded.

"Does he normally do that?"

Cal shook his head.

"Are you going to do more than just pretend you're a bobble head?"

That worked and Cal cracked a smile. "Honey, Ranger just told you to take a couple of days off. You better take advantage of it without questioning because that doesn't happen often. In fact, I don't think he's ever told any of us to take time off unless we asked for it. Which also doesn't happen often so enjoy it while you can." He winked at me. "Go on and have fun with Morelli. Don't worry about things here. We'll hold down the fort until you get back."

I looked from Cal to Ranger's office door. My curiosity was peaked but not enough to keep me from getting home to Joe. Home. I still wasn't used to calling Joe's house "home" but I was beginning to enjoy it. I gave Cal a smile and a finger wave. "See you Monday," I said then went to the elevator and headed home.

When I turned on Slater a sudden bout of nervousness grew in my stomach. I wasn't sure why I was nervous, Joe and I were just planning a simple dinner together but I felt like my stomach was tied in knots. Taking a deep breath I pulled into the driveway behind Joe's blue 4-Runner and smiled at the thought of Joe waiting inside.

Grabbing my bag, I slid out of my cherry red Pathfinder and smiled as I walked to the door. I opened the door and braced myself for Bob's over exuberant greeting however, there was no Bob-greeting. In fact, the house was oddly quiet. I set my bag on the sideboard and briefly considered getting my stun gun, my 38 was in my bag but as usual, wasn't loaded. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I smiled knowing I was safe. I turned around and my smile was replaced by what I was sure was a dumb look of confusion. Joe was standing at the foot of the stairs with a suitcase in each hand. Panic gripped my heart and I racked my brain trying to figure out what I could have done that would make Joe kick me out.

He must have seen the panic in my eyes because I saw a smirk creep onto his face. He dropped the bags on the floor and quickly closed the distance between us catching my lips in a searing kiss. When he finally pulled back, I was clinging to his shoulders like my life depended on it. Joe smiled, the smile that makes his eyes twinkle, the smile I knew was reserved for me. "Happy Anniversary Cupcake."

"Happy Anniversary to you too Joe." I sighed as I wrapped my arms around Joe's waist and rested my head against his chest. "I love you." I felt Joe take a deep breath and looked at him. A variety of emotions crossed his face and I knew he was trying to maintain control. Grinning, I leaned back in his arms and let my hands run over his chest. "Why don't we take this upstairs and celebrate the right way."

To my surprise, Joe shook his head. "We don't have time." He chuckled and ran his thumb over my forehead. "You're so cute when you're confused and your eyebrows squish together. As much as I'd love to take you upstairs I'd rather we get on the road. We have a long trip ahead of us."

As soon as my mouth opened to question where we were going, Joe's finger covered my lips. I playfully batted my eyelashes at him and darted my tongue out to lick his finger.

Joe suppressed a moan and tried to look stern. "You're killing me here, Cupcake. Please, just let me surprise you. I've had this planned for weeks and we need to get on the road. And no I'm not going to tell you where we're going."

I looked from Joe to the suitcases then back at Joe. "Are you going to blindfold me? Because when we start driving I'll know where we're going."

That earned me a smirk from Joe. "Correction, Cupcake. You'll know what direction we're going. The final destination will still be a mystery." He turned around and picked up the suitcases.

"What about Bob and Rex? What about work? Does anyone know we're leaving?" I looked around the house then at the suitcases. "Did you pack for me?"

"Bob is at Mooch's house. Rex is with your parents. I took some of my vacation days and I know Ranger gave you time off. Everyone knows we're leaving, they just don't know where. And yes I packed for you." Joe rattled off the answers to my questions then gave me a pleading look. "I told you, I've been planning this for weeks. Please Steph, just let me do this for you."

I threw my arms around Joe's neck and pressed my lips against his putting as much love into the kiss as I could. "You are amazing," I whispered against his lips then smiled at him. "What are we waiting for?"

Joe motioned towards my bag. "Give me your keys and I'll move the cars around. Get what you need from your bag, I'm taking my cell phone and everyone knows to call me if anything comes up so if you don't want to take yours you don't have too. But, I'm not planning on letting anything or anyone interrupt our vacation. My phone is already on vibrate and I plan on leaving it in our room when we go anywhere."

Nodding, I handed Joe my keys then started digging in my bag while he went outside. Once he was outside, I stopped and ran up the stairs. I hurried into the spare bedroom and stuck my head in the closet digging around for the things I hid there after my shopping trip the other day. I found Joe's present tucked in the pink striped bag that contained another part of his present we both would enjoy then grabbed a small clutch purse from one of the hooks and ran back down the stairs. I threw the two items in my bag as I removed my gun, stun gun, and cell phone. I had some basic make-up in the bag and bit my lip wondering if Joe packed everything I would need. When Joe walked back in the door, I looked at him. "Did you pack my make-up?" I asked taking a step towards the stairs.

"You don't need it, Cupcake. You're beautiful without it, but yes I packed it for you." Joe wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. "We need to go."

"But…"

Joe picked up my bag and narrowed his eyes at the weight. "What have you got in here?" he asked seeing the things I took out.

I quickly grabbed my bag from him before he started looking inside. "Nothing you need to worry about yet," I said with a wink. "Didn't you say we needed to get going?"

Smiling, Joe shook his head. "Yeah," he put his hand on the small of my back, leading me out the door. While Joe locked up the house, I climbed into the passenger seat of the 4-Runner. I watched him walk across the front of the SUV then he winked at me as he angled into the driver's seat. "I figured we'd drive for an hour or so then stop and get some dinner. Unless you're hungry now then we can eat before we get out of town."

"No, that's fine," I said as I watched Joe start the car, the muscles in his arm flexing as he turned the key in the ignition. "Wait!" I put my hand on his arm before he could shift out of park. "If we're going to be on the road a long time I want to get my book."

Joe chuckled. "Cupcake, you do realize in about an hour or so it'll be too dark for you to read in the car."

"Oh yeah," I rolled my eyes at my temporary brain freeze.

"There's a bag in the back seat. It has your book and a flashlight in it." Joe looked over at me and gave me a wink before backing out of the driveway.

I shifted in my seat so I could watch Joe drive. The radio was on the soft rock station and Rod Stewart's "Tonight's the Night" was playing. I grinned as I turned the volume up a little. "You know, if you would have thought about it you would have had this playing at the Tasty Pastry."

The corners of Joe's lips curled up and he glanced over at me then took my hand in his. "I was young and stupid. I didn't do that right." His face grew serious. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you back then Steph."

Shaking my head, I brought Joe's hand to my lips and kissed the back of his knuckles. "Don't apologize Joe. That day at the Tasty Pastry is part of our history, its part of us as a couple."

Once again, a smirk eased up at the corners of Joe's mouth. "Kinda like you hitting me with your dad's Buick."

It was my turn to frown. "And I'm sorry for that. When I think about what I could have done to you," I shook my head. "I'm sorry Joe."

Joe smiled and squeezed my hand. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. I deserved it. Besides, it's part of our history right? I love you, Cupcake."

"I love you too, Joe." I kept Joe's hand in mine and leaned back against the headrest as I watched him drive. We merged onto the turnpike at Bordentown heading south. "So we're going south? How long is this road trip going to take?"

"You're getting better at your questioning Miss Plum but it's not going to work," Joe grinned at me. "Yes we're going south but I'm not telling you how long it will take."

I turned back to face the front and folded my arms across my chest. I was pouting. Joe knows I'm too curious for my own good and it was killing me not knowing where we were going. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Joe grinning. "You're not funny Morelli."

"Maybe not but you love me anyway." When we had been driving for about an hour, he checked his mirror and changed lanes. "Are you getting hungry? I saw a sign for a steak house coming up and we've got a lot to celebrate. I've got some good news too."

That had my interest peaked. "What? What news?" I once again turned in my seat and looked at Joe. His smile was stretched from ear to ear.

"I'm not telling you until we get out of the car. I don't know how you're going to react and I don't want to risk getting in a wreck," Joe looked at me and winked as he exited the interstate and pulled into the parking lot of a Texas Roadhouse.

"I'm going into curiosity overload Mr. Morelli."

Joe's laughter filled the truck. He leaned over and kissed me before hopping out of the truck. Frowning, I watched as Joe hurried around and opened the door for me. "Better make that Sergeant Morelli," he grinned.

My eyes widened as I jumped into Joe's arms. "Oh Joe! I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it."

Laughing, Joe held me while I kissed all over his face. He carefully unwrapped my legs from his waist and lowered them to the ground. "See why I wanted to wait until we got out of the car?" He gave me a soft kiss then put his hand on my back, leading me into the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I felt the car slow and turn, I opened my eyes and looked around. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the darkness and I turned towards Joe. The interior of the truck was dark but the lights on the dashboard cast a glow on Joe's strong features. I sat up and stretched as much as I could in the seat.

"Sleep good?"

"Not bad." I looked around as we pulled into a gas station then looked at the clock on the dash. It was 11:00, we'd been on the road for five hours, although our dinner stop took about two hours out of that. "Where are we?"

"Just crossed into Maryland. I need to get gas," Joe said as he pulled up to a pump and cut the engine. "You want anything from inside?"

Nodding, I reached for the door handle. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and maybe get something to snack on." Before I could open the door Joe's hand was on my arm stopping me. I turned to look at him.

"It's late. Be careful please."

I smiled at Joe and nodded. "I will. Do you want anything?"

Joe's lips turned up at the corners. "Just you," he grinned and handed me a $20 out of his wallet.

"Wow, $20 just for me? I'm all yours," I winked at him then hopped out of the truck. I was halfway to the store when Joe called me.

"Hey Cupcake!" I stopped and turned towards Joe. He was leaning against the 4-Runner and if we weren't in a public place I probably would have run back to him and made him take me against the back of the truck. "Bring me some coffee back please."

I waved so he would know I heard and headed into the store. I walked in and asked the guy behind the counter where the restrooms were. He pointed towards the back of the store and I thanked him before following his directions. After emptying my bladder, I wandered the aisles of the store looking for some kind of snack. I smiled seeing the self-serve donut counter and put a couple of Boston crèmes in a sack then grabbed us each a Kit-Kat before heading to the coffee pot. Picking up two cups, I filled us each a cup of coffee then went to the counter.

"Long trip?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you headed?"

Chuckling, I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure." Seeing the confusion on the cashier's face, I smiled. "It's a surprise and my boyfriend won't tell me where we're going."

The cashier nodded as I handed him the money. "Sounds like a good trip. Have fun," he said giving me my change back.

"Thanks," I said then jumped slightly when a hand landed on my hip. "You're lucky I know your touch or you'd have hot coffee all over you."

Joe shook his head. "Wouldn't want to burn anything," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and handed Joe the coffee to carry as we walked back to the 4-Runner. "I'd just have to kiss it and make it better." We arrived at the truck and I put the bag inside but before I could climb into my seat, Joe had me pressed against the side.

"Darlin, don't tease me like that," Joe growled in my ear. His tongue darted out and traced the outside of my ear.

A shiver ran through me and sent a bolt of warmth straight between my legs. "Joe," I breathed as I held onto his shoulders.

Just as I was about to pull Joe's mouth to mine, the warmth disappeared and Joe stepped away from me. "Soon Cupcake. I promise." He winked at me then grabbed the coffee from the top of the car and went around to the driver's side.

"Ugh," I groaned then took what I hoped was a calming breath before getting in the truck. "You owe me big time when we get there buster."

"I'm planning on making good on my debt," Joe said as he started the car and pulled back onto the freeway. He glanced at the bag. "So what did you get?"

Reaching into the bag, I pulled out one of the Boston crèmes. "A little celebratory dessert for your promotion Sergeant Morelli." I looked at him and smirked. "When you make Captain, I'll buy you some Captain Crunch."

"Smartass," Joe chuckled as he took the donut.

I looked at Joe then looked out the windows. We were pretty much the only car on the road and I got an idea. "You know the best part of a Boston crème?" I asked sneaking a glance at Joe. He was trying to figure out where I was going with my question, I could tell by the way his eyes wrinkled at the corners.

After a minute, Joe looked at me then returned his focus to the road. "Okay Cupcake, I'll bite. What's the best part of a Boston crème?"

"I hope so," I grinned then bit into the donut then made a show of loudly sucking the filling. I licked my lips. "The best part is the creamy filling of course."

Joe shifted in his seat and swallowed hard. "You keep that up and you're going to be in trouble when we get there."

"Who me? I thought you'd want me to practice sucking the creamy filling," I said using what I hoped was my sexy voice. It must have worked because Joe again shifted in his seat. I turned to face Joe, reaching my hand over and laying it on his thigh. "Don't they say that practice makes perfect?"

"You're pretty perfect when it comes to that Cupcake," Joe said, his voice was strained and I could tell he was trying to remain in control.

I had Joe right where I wanted him and I started massaging his thigh, moving my hand higher with each squeeze. "I only aim to please," I unbuckled my seat belt with one hand and moved the other to the bulge in Joe's jeans. "Damn, that can't be comfortable to drive with."

Joe turned to look at me and with the glow of the dashboard lights I could see that his eyes had darkened. A smirk crossed his lips and I know he thought he was going to call my bluff. What he didn't know was that it wasn't a bluff. "Think you can help me with that?"

"I thought you'd never ask," I winked at Joe then quickly popped the button on his jeans. My eyes stayed on Joe's face as I slowly drug the zipper down, the sound of the teeth separating seeming louder than the soft music from the radio.

"Stephanie," Joe squeaked as I slipped my hand inside his boxers.

"Keep your hands on the wheel, Joe. Can you keep us on the road?" I asked as I slowly stroked him inside his boxers.

"Shit, Cupcake. I don't know," Joe whispered, his voice rough with need.

I stilled my hand. "It's up to you Joe." Leaning closer to him, I ran my tongue along his jaw line and squeezed my hand slightly.

Joe groaned and nodded. "God, yes Steph. Please."

Smirking, I started stroking Joe again. "Might want to put the cruise control on. Wouldn't want you to slam on the accelerator," I grinned at him.

Narrowing his eyes, Joe regarded me for a moment then returned his attention to the road as he set the cruise control. "Done this before Cupcake?"

"Not like this," I said as I gently brought Joe's hardness through the opening in his boxers. "Keep your hands on the wheel." Leaning over the center console, I flicked my tongue over the tip of Joe's member while I lightly ran my fingernails over the rest of his length. Slowly, I lowered my mouth around Joe's erection turned on by the scent that was all Joe. Using his moans to guide me, I alternated between sucking and massaging his length with my tongue. When I felt Joe's hand on the back of my head, I pulled back and looked at him. "Both hands on the wheel, Joe."

"You're killing me Cupcake," Joe growled then moaned as I lowered my mouth back around his member.

The center console was pressing against my ribs and I shifted, raising my hips hoping to take some of the pressure off my side. I turned my head slightly to find Joe's eyes on me. Not wanting to let him go again, I brought my hand up and pointed to the windshield.

"Oh God, Steph," Joe moaned as his hips bucked into my mouth. "Take your shirt off, please baby?"

Without removing my mouth, I quickly unbuttoned my shirt, thankful I hadn't worn a t-shirt that day. As soon as I had the shirt open, Joe reached down with one hand and unhooked my bra then cupped my breast.

I started to pull back but Joe moved his hand to the back of my head, holding me in place. "Don't tell me to put both hands on the wheel. I need to touch you."

Smiling, I hummed against Joe's length before hollowing my mouth and bobbing my head taking him deeper in my throat and lightly grazing him with my teeth with each movement.

Apparently that was all the motivation Joe needed because he suddenly swerved to the shoulder of the road and threw the truck into park. Both of his hands tangled in my hair as I sucked harder on him. "Oh fuck Stephanie!" Joe growled as his hips jerked up and he exploded into my mouth.

Savoring every drop, I sucked Joe dry then used my tongue to lick him clean. I sat up a little and tucked Joe back into his boxers and jeans then winced as I sat up fully cursing the person who created the center console. They've obviously never tried to give their boyfriend a blow job over the damn thing.

Joe's eyes were closed and his head was pressed against the head rest. I reached over and put my hand on his arm. Slowly, Joe turned and I was rewarded with the smile and melted chocolate eyes I know are reserved for me. "Are you okay?"

"Damn, I love you," Joe smiled at me and leaned over the center console. His hands cupped my face and brought our mouths together. The kiss started out soft then became more demanding as Joe's tongue sought entrance.

I willingly accepted. Joe's hands roamed my exposed chest as our tongues dueled. He started pulling me towards him when there was a knock on the window. We both froze and slowly broke the kiss. "Oh my God," I muttered when I saw someone outside the window. "We're going to be arrested."

Chuckling, Joe shook his head as he pulled my shirt together to cover my breasts. "We're not going to be arrested Cupcake." He turned to the window and lowered it a fraction.

Smart guy, I probably would have lowered it the whole way and been murdered or something.

"You having car trouble?"

Joe shook his head. "No, we're fine. Just taking a little break from driving."

I bit back the laugh at Joe's explanation. I couldn't see the person outside and didn't want to give them any reason to question our "break" if it was a cop so I kept my mouth closed.

"Okay. Take it easy," the guy said before he walked away.

We were both quiet while the guy left, my eyes widened when the semi rolled past us. "Good thing he didn't show up a few minutes earlier," I giggled.

Laughter filled the truck as Joe and I both cracked up. "He probably would have enjoyed the show." Joe smiled at me as he leaned over and kissed me softly. "You never cease to amaze me Cupcake."

Rubbing my side, I shrugged. "Well, I'm not so sure you should expect that again unless we get a car with a bench seat."

Joe grinned as he ran his hand over my side, the heat from his touch going straight to my already damp center. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise Sergeant."

Nodding, Joe pulled back onto the freeway. "Don't worry, it's a promise I intend on keeping," he looked at me, his eyes dark yet filled with mischief. "I have to see for myself if the creamy filling is the best part."

As we entered Virginia, I looked at Joe. "How much further?" I asked through a yawn.

Joe glanced at me and took my hand in his. "Not much further, Cupcake." He smiled and held my hand as he drove.

I shifted in the seat to face Joe. The lights from outside flashing into the truck and I was mesmerized by the way it accented his features. "I love you so much Joe.

A full grin spread across Joe's face as he brought my hand up and kissed the back of it. "I love you too." He squeezed my hand and shifted lanes turning onto another highway. "Don't supposed I could get you to put on a blindfold, huh?"

There was a hint of hopefulness in Joe's voice and I almost considered agreeing until I looked at him to find his "gotcha" grin smiling back at me. "You're scum, Morelli," I said smacking him on the arm.

Laughing, Joe's grin grew. "I love when you talk dirty to me."

I rolled my eyes. "Keep it up and talking might be the only thing you get."

"I doubt that Cupcake," Joe said making another turn then pulling to a stop. "We're here."

Quickly turning in my seat, I frowned. "I can barely see anything," I said straining to see what looked like a large house. "Where are we? I mean, I know we're in Virginia Beach, but what is this place?"

Joe angled out of the truck and walked around to open my door. "It's called Barclay Cottage. It's a Bed and Breakfast and we have a room with our name on it."

I turned in the seat and my feet slid to the ground, my arms circling Joe's neck. "I can't wait to see it."

Taking my hand in his, Joe led me towards the house. All I could see in the dark was a large white house and I couldn't wait to see it in the daylight. We walked up the few steps onto the large porch filled with rocking chairs. I took a deep breath and the smell of the salty, ocean air filled my lungs. I wondered if our room had an ocean view and couldn't wait to get a glass of wine and sit with Joe on the porch.

"You okay Steph?"

Nodding, I looked at Joe. "This is amazing, Joe."

Joe chuckled. "You haven't even seen it yet," he kissed me softly then opened the door and we walked inside.

We were greeted by the mixed scent of ocean air and gardenias. It was a strange combination but it worked for this place and I immediately relaxed and felt the same from Joe. A petite, older woman approached us with a wide smile on her face. "So glad you made it. The fog is starting to roll in and I was beginning to worry."

"Mrs. LaFond, it's nice to meet you," Joe extended his hand taking her smaller hand in his. I glanced at him and could see he was using his charming smile. This poor lady didn't stand a chance, it was the same smile he used on my mother. I think Morelli men are taught that smile from birth. "Steph?"

I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked at Joe then at the lady in front of us. Her face showed concern, I guess she was worried I was a nutcase since I was standing there lost in my own thoughts. "Sorry, it's just so beautiful here. I was taking it all in."

"Steph, this is Mrs. LaFond. She owns the place," Joe introduced us and I shook hands with her.

"I'm so glad to have the two of you staying with us. I'm sure you're both very tired from the drive so if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your room. We've put you in the Lighthouse Room, just as you requested Mr. Morelli." She turned to me as we walked down a small hallway. "The Lighthouse Room, along with Lillian's Room, are favorite rooms of all our guests. I'm pretty sure it's because of the jetted tubs."

Smiling, I nodded. "That sounds wonderful," I said then looked at Joe who wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"I'm sorry we're so late getting in but I didn't want to waste any of our vacation driving," Joe said as we stopped at a door.

Mrs. LaFond shook her head. "Of course you didn't. Don't even give it a second thought, I kept myself busy baking." She took a key ring from her pocket and unlocked the door. "Breakfast is in the great room at 8:00. We serve fresh fruits and freshed baked goods and I was thinking I would make French Toast in the morning. I always provide a hot entrée. We can give you a wake-up call or would you rather sleep in? If you want to sleep in, I can whip up breakfast for you when you wake up."

"We'll probably sleep in," Joe said and I wondered when the last time he slept in was. I, of course, had no problem with sleeping in.

"Okay," Mrs. LaFond nodded. "Just come into the great room when you get up and we'll get your breakfast," she said handing Joe the key. "Enjoy your stay."

Joe took the key and gave Mrs. LaFond that charming smile again. "Thank you Mrs. LaFond. I'm sure we will." He turned to me and kissed me softly. "I'm going to get our stuff. I'll be right back."

I nodded and watched Joe walk down the hallway. I heard a small intake of breath and looked at Mrs. LaFond and giggled. "Nice view isn't it?"

Mrs. LaFond blushed and looked at me. "Well, yes it is, if I may say so."

"Joe is well-known for having the best backside in Trenton. Personally I think it's the best one in all of Jersey, but I'm kind of biased," I smiled at her and shrugged.

She nodded. "I know the feeling, I feel the same way about my husband."

Shaking, my head I wondered what Joe told her about us. "But, Joe and I aren't…"

"I know, dear, but you will be. I can tell. Your Joe looks at you the same way my Stephen looks at me still. We've been married for 32 years now." She gave me a knowing smile. "And you look at him the same way. Hold onto that and never let it go. Enjoy your stay," she smiled at me then turned and retreated down the hall.

I watched her leave then stepped into our room and looked around. I could see why they called this the Lighthouse Room, there were pictures of lighthouses on the walls and pillows with lighthouses on the bed. I was glad Joe didn't request the Lillian Room, I didn't think I'd be comfortable in a room filled with pictures of whoever Lillian was. I was still looking at the photos and drawings on the walls when Joe returned to the room.

"Do you like it Cupcake?" he asked as he dropped the bags on the floor and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"It's beautiful Joe," I turned around in his arms and kissed him softly. "Thank you."

Joe's face brightened and I was rewarded with a full Morelli-smile that warmed me from head to toe. "I love you Stephanie." He lowered his mouth on mine in a soft, sweet kiss. It was gentle and full of love but too brief. I whimpered softly and tried to pull Joe closer when he stepped back. He chuckled and shook his head. "Not tonight Cupcake. I just want to hold you tonight. We need to sleep because we have a full day tomorrow."

I started to protest when I looked at Joe and saw the excitement in his eyes masked by tiredness from the drive. I realized Joe had put a lot of thought into our vacation and I didn't want to take away from his plans. Nodding, I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. "Okay Joe," I smiled at him then went in the bathroom to get ready for bed.

While I was brushing my teeth, Joe came in the bathroom and did the same. Before he left the small room, he looked at the Trenton PD T-shirt I had on and smirked. "I love the way my clothes look on you," he said then patted my ass, "but less is more Cupcake." He winked at me then left the room.

Hearing him moving the hand-made quilt and climb into bed, I bit my lip and pulled the T-shirt over my head before walking back into the bedroom. "Better?"

The smirk was still firmly in place on Joe's face. "Yeah, that's better," he said then looked to the side.

Following his gaze, I noticed the boxers he was just wearing draped over the chair. I smiled and stepped out of my panties then slid into bed beside Joe.

"Mhmm, even better," Joe's arm came around my waist tugging me tightly against his chest spooning me. "Good night, Cupcake."

"Good night, Joe," I sighed and snuggled into Joe's warm embrace letting the steady rhythm of his heart lull me to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Something soft tickling my cheek brought me out of what was probably the best sleep of my life. I mumbled and swatted the offending object before snuggling deeper into the soft, warm bed. Damn, if anything it was persistent. The tickling was back before I could fall back asleep. "Go 'way," I grumbled and tried to pull the covers over my head.

A deep chuckle drew me out of my still sleepy haze and I rolled onto my back towards the sound. "Open your eyes Cupcake."

"No. I don't wanna," I mumbled and turned towards Joe's voice. "Just wanna snuggle with you."

"Please," he whispered in my ear and I felt whatever the soft thing was drag down my nose.

Slowly, I blinked my eyes opened first focusing on the yellow rose in my vision. I smiled and looked from the rose to Joe. "The rose is beautiful but why are you waking me up?" I scooted closer to Joe's warm body and kissed his Adam's apple before closing my eyes and snuggling against his chest.

Joe's arms surrounded me and I could feel the reason he was waking me up pressing against my thigh. "I've got a promise to keep."

I smiled, Joe had more than made good on his promise last night. "You did a good job of that last night," I opened my eyes and looked at Joe.

Grinning, Joe lowered his mouth to mine. The kiss was demanding and I willingly opened my mouth to him. After his tongue thoroughly explored my mouth, he pulled back and smiled at me. We rolled together, Joe settling himself on top of me. "I'm ready to taste my Cupcake," he whispered as he started kissing down my neck. "I want to taste every inch of you." Joe continued his journey southward pausing to give adequate attention to my breasts. Caressing. Licking. Nibbling. Suckling. His hands moved down further, caressing my body and stopping at my hips. Circling my hip bones with his thumbs, Joe gently tugged on my hardened nipple before resuming his tasting session. I giggled as he placed feather light kisses around my belly button. My giggles turned into a moan when he dipped his tongue in my belly button. The circles his thumbs were making on my hips were getting wider and each circle getting closer to my aching center. Joe's mouth left my belly button and he licked a trail lower and I moaned in anticipation of his tongue, hands, or any part of his body touching me where I needed it most. I let out a small whimper as Joe purposefully avoided my center. "Joe," I whined as I reached down tangling my hands in his hair trying to direct him to where I wanted him.

"Not yet Cupcake," Joe chuckled as he started kissing his way down my legs.

Ugh! He's not starting that not yet stuff again. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long, apparently Joe sensed my need because before I could respond his tongue was there. My hips bucked towards his mouth. His large, strong hands held my hips then moved to my ass, caressing and holding my hips up to give him a better angle. Following his lead, I put my legs over his shoulders. "Joe," I moaned as his tongue delved deeper into my core. Once again he was licking, nibbling, and sucking and I was on the edge. I'm not sure if I'd describe Joe's tongue as a lizard, I just don't think there's anything that could compare to Joe's tongue. Joe's fingers sliding in alongside his tongue made my mind turn to mush and all thoughts of lizards and anything else were gone. He stroked and moved his fingers in and out as he sucked on me. The combination of his fingers and mouth working on my pleasure point brought me to the breaking point as I cried out and squeezed my thighs around Joe's head.

When Joe had his fill, he lowered my legs and slowly crawled back up my body. He smirked at the satisfied look on my face then kissed me letting me taste myself as his tongue swept into my mouth. Our tongues danced between our mouths until the need for oxygen forced me to break the kiss. Joe looked down at me and smiled. "You were right, the creamy filling is the best part."

I couldn't form a coherent sentence so I let my hands do the talking for me as I ran my hands down Joe's back then around to cup his rock hard length.

Joe's eyes closed as he bucked into my touch. He lowered his head, kissing and sucking on my neck. Reaching down, he took my hands in his and brought them over my head holding them in place. "Beautiful," he mumbled against my neck as he settled himself between my legs. Our bodies fit perfectly together and he slowly rubbed his length against me, teasing me.

"Joe, please."

"I'm going to make love to you now Cupcake. I'm going to fill you over and over until you can't take it anymore and you beg me to let you cum."

Holy cow! I stared at Joe. I'd never heard him talk like that before and his words sent a shock straight through my body. "Oh God Joe, I need you."

Picking his head up, Joe looked down at me, his eyes like pools of melted dark chocolate. "What do you need Stephanie? Tell me what you want," he breathed in my ear as he continued teasing me.

I whimpered and angled my hips trying to get more of Joe inside me. "Please Joe, fuck me."

"No, Cupcake. I'm not gonna fuck you. Only loving you," he ran his tongue over my ear then sucked on my earlobe. He pulled back and looked down at me. "I love you," he said then angled his hips and sunk deep into me making good on his promise to make me beg.

After a full day of shopping, Joe and I finally returned to our room. I dropped onto the bed and sighed. "That was fun. I'm worn out."

"You're worn out?" Joe chuckled as he dropped the bags on the floor. "All you did was spend money. I'm the one who carried everything." He plopped onto the bed beside me and started tickling my sides.

I squealed and tried to get away from Joe's fingers. "Stop!" I laughed and rolled away from him. I must have rolled a little too hard because the next thing I knew I was on my back on the floor looking up at Joe.

Joe's eyes were wide with concern. "Are you okay?" He quickly hopped off the bed and knelt beside me. "Steph?"

He helped me up and I nodded. "I'm okay," I giggled and sat down on the bed. "That's what you get for tickling me," I said trying to sound stern.

"I'm sorry, Cupcake. I promise to make it up to you," Joe said.

There was a glint in Joe's eyes and I grinned. "And I know for a fact that you always keep your promises."

A full-blown Morelli smile filled Joe's face. "Always." He kissed me softly then stood up. "I've got to check on something. Why don't you go take a shower and then we can get dinner," he said as he picked his phone up off the dresser.

"A shower does sound nice," I said. I stood up and wrapped my arms around Joe from behind. "Why don't you join me?"

Joe turned around, his arms sliding around my waist. "I've got plans for us tonight and if I join you we'll never make it. Just do me a favor Cupcake."

Smiling, I looked at Joe and nodded. "Anything Joe."

He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Don't over-do the make-up tonight. I don't want "burg-girl" Stephanie, I want my Cupcake without all the extra decorations."

My breath caught in my throat at Joe's words and I found myself falling more in love with him than I thought possible. Blinking back my tears, I nodded. "Okay, I love you," I leaned up and kissed Joe then went in the bathroom.

While I took a quick shower I tried to figure out what Joe had planned for us tonight. I stepped out of the shower and toweled myself off then wrapped the towel around me while I dried my hair. Looking at my make-up bag, I smiled as Joe's words repeated in my head and I decided to follow his advice. I just swiped a little mascara on my eyelashes and passed up the lipstick for just gloss. Holding the towel tight around me, I walked into the bedroom, my eyes landing on the yellow terry spaghetti strap dress and tan wedge sandals on the bed. "Joe?" I looked around the room then spotted the note sitting on top of the dress. I picked it up and smiled seeing Joe's neatly printed words. _Cupcake, wear this for me tonight, please. I'll be waiting on the porch. Love, Joe._ My smile grew as I dropped the towel and got dressed. The dress fit perfectly and flared slightly at the low waist. I sat down on the bed and slid my feet into the shoes shaking my head at how well everything fit. Spraying a little perfume on my neck and wrists, I gave myself a last glance in the mirror before leaving the room to meet Joe.

I stepped onto the porch and immediately spotted Joe. He looked handsome in a pair of khaki pants and a long-sleeved blue striped shirt unbuttoned over a dark blue t-shirt. Before I could say anything, he turned and smiled at me. "You look beautiful, Cupcake."

Smiling, I walked over to Joe. "Thank you. You look very handsome, yourself."

Joe took my hand in his and picked up a picnic basket with the other. "Ready?" he asked as we walked down the porch steps and turned towards the beach.

We walked in silence, just enjoying each other's company until we reached a somewhat secluded area. I gasped softly, there was a blanket spread over the sand and tiki torches casting a soft glow. "Oh Joe."

"Thought this would be a good place for our anniversary dinner," Joe said as he set the picnic basket on the blanket. He moved to the small radio and switched it on then took my hand and helped me sit down.

"This is beautiful Joe."

He smiled as he sat beside me and started unpacking the picnic basket. "I'm glad you like it." He set the two plates on the blanket then poured us each a glass of wine. "I can't take all the credit. I told Mrs. LaFond I wanted a place where we could be alone for dinner and she told me about this place and fixed the dinner."

I took a sip of the wine and nodded. "But it was your idea. And I love it. Thank you Joe."

"You're welcome. And I love you," Joe leaned over and brushed his lips across mine.

After a brief make-out session, Joe and I enjoyed a peaceful dinner. When we finished eating and had stored our plates back in the picnic basket, Joe refilled both of our wine glasses then moved to sit behind me. I sighed and leaned back against his chest as we watched the way the moonlight played on the waves. "Can we just stay here forever? Do we have to go back and deal with bad guys and our crazy families?"

Joe chuckled and kissed the side of my neck. "I wish we could Cupcake. But Trenton would be a very dull place without you." He reached behind him then stood up and held his hand out to me. "Dance with me?"

Smiling, I took Joe's hand and he gently pulled me to my feet. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him as the music started.

_Well here we are again  
I guess it must be fate  
We've tried it on our own  
But deep inside we've known  
We'd be back to set things straight_

_I still remember when  
Your kiss was so brand new  
Every memory repeats  
Every step I take retreats  
Every journey always  
Brings me back to you_

Joe's arms circled my waist and I smiled at him before laying my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead softly as we swayed to the music.

_After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
And after all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me  
After all_

I sighed softly and closed my eyes as Joe started singing softly. His voice was deep and filled with emotion.

_When love is truly right  
This time it's truly right  
It lives from year to year  
It changes as it grows  
And oh the way it grows  
But it never disappears_

Joe continued singing in my ear and I felt my eyes fill with tears. I moved my arms down and under Joe's arms trying to get closer to him. Tilting my head up slightly, I kissed the side of Joe's neck.

_After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
And after all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me  
After all_

_Always just beyond my touch  
Though I needed you so much  
After all what else is living for  
Whoa_

"I heard this song and immediately thought of you and us," Joe said as the chorus started again. "We've been through a lot together Stephanie, some hasn't been good but I wouldn't change anything. I didn't realize it at the time but from the first time I convinced you to play train with me, I've loved you. I know that now and if I had the chance to go back and change anything, I'd go back to the night at the Tasty Pastry."

I pulled back slightly and looked at Joe wondering what he would have changed from that night.

He smiled at me. "Trust me, I loved every minute of that night but I would have made it more special and I sure as hell wouldn't have left you like I did. You deserved a more for your first time. I can't take back what I did but I can promise to make it up to you every night for the rest of our lives."

The tears I had been trying to hold back spilled down my cheeks as I listened to Joe's heartfelt words. "Joe," I whispered but was stopped from saying anything else by Joe's finger against my lips. He pulled something from his pocket then dropped to one knee in front of me and I gasped.

"We've been on and off more times than I can count but we always come back to each other. Stephanie, I don't want to be off ever again. You're all I want and all I need. Will you be mine forever? Will you marry me, Cupcake?"

I dropped to my knees and threw my arms around Joe's neck. "Yes! Oh God yes Joe. I love you," I said as I kissed all over Joe's face.

Joe chuckled and cupped my face in his hands directing me to his mouth. He pulled back and took my left hand in his sliding the ring into place then brought my hand up and kissed it softly.

Quickly wiping my eyes with my other hand, I looked at the ring and gasped at its beauty. It was white gold with three marquise diamonds and smaller round diamonds inset on the band. "Oh Joe, it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Joe said as he stood up and helped me back to my feet. He must have had the song on repeat because it was playing again as he wrapped one arm around me and started dancing with me again. "Thank you for saying yes. I love you, Cupcake."

I looked at our hands intertwined and resting over his heart, the ring glittering in the moonlight. "I love you too, Joe."

_After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
And after all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me  
After all_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I sighed as Joe pulled into the driveway. "I don't want to be home."

Joe shut off the engine and reached over, taking my hand in his. "We had to come home. We've got a wedding to plan."

Raising my eyebrow, I looked at Joe. "Yeah, right. I know you Joseph Morelli and at the first sign of wedding planning you'll be out of sight."

"No I won't," he said as he brought my hand up, kissing it softly. "I promise that I'll be there for every decision unless something work related comes up." He reached for the door and I stopped him with my hand on his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Who knows? Are we going to have a machine full of people wanting to know details or what?"

Joe chuckled and shook his head. "Let's go inside, Cupcake. Don't worry about the machine.

Nodding, I sighed and slid out of the SUV. I grabbed my bag and went to the door. After digging my keys out of the bag, I unlocked the door and was greeted by an overly enthusiastic Bob. The force of his greeting knocked me on my ass and I found myself flat on my back on the porch with Bob standing over me.

"Shit, Steph," Joe said and I heard him running towards me. "Get off Bob," he dumped the bags he was carrying on the porch, grabbed Bob by the collar and drug him off me. Joe reached down and helped me to my feet. "Are you okay, Cupcake?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wasn't expecting Bob to be home," I said as I dusted off my backend then walked in the house. Bob was sitting with his head hanging down and I knelt in front of him. "It's okay Bob," I said rubbing his ears. I looked up to see Joe watching me. "What?"

"You sure you're okay? That looked like a hard hit."

Grinning, I looked up at Joe. "My ass hurts a little. Think you can help make it feel better?"

"I'm pretty sure I can make you forget all about your ass." Joe reached down and picked up my bag, a small box falling out. "What's this?"

I gasped and grabbed the box. "Oh my God, I can't believe I forgot!" Looking at Joe, I smiled and held the box out to him. "Happy anniversary, Joe."

Joe chuckled and kissed me softly. "Let me get the rest of the bags then I'll open it." He smirked and ran his hand down to my ass. "Then we can see about the pain in your ass."

"You're the only pain in my ass Morelli," I called out to him as he jogged to the SUV. His laughter reached my ears as I picked up the bags he dropped on the porch and moved them inside. "Men," I said to Bob, setting the bags on the sideboard and starting to unload the things we bought.

"You know Bob's one of us right? He's not going to sympathize with you when you complain about men," Joe smirked as he carried in our suitcases.

"Smartass," I rolled my eyes then squealed when Joe grabbed me around the waist and turned me around.

"You love my ass."

I grinned and ran my hands down to cup his perfect backside. "Eh, it's okay."

Joe's eyes darkened and a hint of mischievousness sparkled. "It's not nice to lie to your fiancé." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder then turned for the stairs.

"Wait! Your present."

Chuckling, Joe picked up the box and started for the stairs.

My stomach was resting on Joe's shoulder and I had a perfect view of his ass. Smirking, I slid my hands into his jeans and squeezed.

"Hey!" he squeaked bouncing me against his shoulder.

"Ow. You're not planning on carrying me up the stairs like a caveman are you?" I asked as he started up the stairs, my stomach hitting his shoulder with each step.

"Me man, you woman. We fuck," he said smacking my ass.

I started laughing uncontrollably at Joe's caveman-esque comment. The position I was in, however, wasn't suitable for laughing and I started having trouble breathing. "Joe, stop," I gasped. "I…I can't…can't breathe."

He stopped and quickly lifted me off his shoulder and gently set me on the step. "I'm sorry Cupcake."

Shaking my head, I regained my breath then smiled at Joe. "It's okay. I couldn't stop laughing at your caveman comment and my stomach was hitting against your shoulder."

A smile crept up on Joe's face as he moved his hands under my shirt. "I'm so very sorry," he said caressing my stomach. "So sorry," he lifted my shirt and slipped his head underneath.

I shivered as Joe placed soft, open-mouthed kisses over my stomach. "Joe," I whispered, gently pushing on his shoulders.

Joe pulled his head out from under my shirt and tilted his head at me. "Something wrong?"

"The bed would be a better place to continue this. You've worn me out this weekend and I don't think I can handle wild sex on the stairs right now."

"Yes ma'am," Joe grinned and scooped me up in his arms and carried me the rest of the way to the bedroom. He dropped me onto the bed and crawled on top of me. "Now, where was I?" His hands went under my shirt and pulled it over my head. "Ah, this looks familiar," he smirked and lowered his mouth once again to my stomach.

Reaching down, I gathered the end of Joe's shirt in my hands and started tugging it. "Take it off."

A deep chuckle rose from Joe's chest as he sat up and tore his shirt off throwing it across the room. I giggled and ran my hands up and down Joe's back. He arched his back into my touch as he started kissing and nipping my neck. One hand moved to cup my breast while the other rested on my stomach.

"Beautiful," Joe murmured against my skin. His mouth moving lower to capture my nipple.

"Oh Joe," I tangled my hands in his hair and arched into his mouth.

Joe suckled my breast and I moved my hands around to his chest, running my fingernails up and down. When I reached his hard, pebbled nipples I gave them a slight tug causing Joe to suck in a breath. "Damn, Cupcake," he breathed then returned his attention to my breasts.

I arched my back to give Joe better access and ran my hands down his stomach to his jeans. Quickly unsnapping his jeans, I slid my hands inside until I found what I was looking for. "Joe…please…I need you."

Silence filled the room and Joe stopped his ministrations on my breast. He slowly kissed his way along my neck then my jaw to my mouth. His eyes locked on mine and I was a bit taken back by the depth of love reflected in his chocolate eyes. "I need you too, Cupcake. I've never needed anyone more," he said then pressed his lips against mine.

In no time, the rest of our clothes formed a heap on the floor and Joe was poised above me. Instead of giving me what I really wanted he slid a hand between us and slipped two fingers inside me. I arched off the bed, moaning Joe's name, my fingernails scratching his shoulder blades.

Joe growled softly and lowered his head to kiss and nibble my neck. His fingers worked inside me while he sucked on my neck then licked down to my breast once again taking my nipple in his mouth.

While Joe's mouth and fingers worked their magic on me, my hand joined his between our bodies and I stroked his throbbing length. I was almost to the point of no return when Joe stilled his fingers. He gave my nipple one final tug and I whimpered when he slid his fingers from inside me.

I watched with heavy lidded eyes as Joe brought his fingers up, sucking them into his mouth. He grinned at me then lowered his mouth to mine letting me taste myself on his lips. Our tongues dueled for several minutes and I felt Joe shifting on top of me. He pulled back and smiled down at me. "I love you so much," he whispered as he slowly entered me. Holding himself still inside me, Joe placed soft kisses over my face and neck.

Running my hands down his back, I massaged his ass, trying to get him to start moving. He must have gotten the hint because he began slowly moving almost withdrawing from me completely before thrusting deep again. I rocked my hips against him, bringing my hands back to tangle in his hair. I gasped when Joe bit my neck before he started going a little faster.

Our moans mixed together filling the bedroom with the sounds of our lovemaking. I couldn't get enough of him and wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him deeper into me.

"God, Steph," Joe moaned as he thrust harder and deeper into me, picking up the pace. I ran my fingernails up and down his back feeling my orgasm building. Joe slid one hand between us, intent on bringing me the ultimate pleasure.

I screamed Joe's name as I hit my peak and felt Joe thrust deep into me and remain buried inside me as he filled me. Trembling, from the force of my orgasm, I held tightly onto Joe, almost as if I was afraid to let go.

Joe dropped his head on my shoulder, alternating between panting and kissing my neck. He must have regained control faster than me because he rolled onto his back, bringing me to rest on h is chest.

Still trembling, I couldn't help the tears that slowly trickled from my eyes. I sniffled hoping Joe wouldn't notice but my attempts were futile because he gently lifted my chin.

"Steph? What's wrong? I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked his eyes full of concern.

Sniffling, I shook my head and kissed Joe's chin then placed a soft kiss over his heart.

"Then what is it, Cupcake? Why are you crying?"

I sighed and rested my hand over Joe's heart. "I love you so much, Joe."

Joe put his hand over mine and kissed the top of my head. "I love you too, Stephanie."

After several blissful moments of just laying in Joe's arms, my eyes landed on my hand still over Joe's chest and I smiled seeing the ring on my finger. I gasped and disentangled myself from Joe's arms. "Your present!" I jumped out of the bed and hurried to where we dropped the box on the stairs, Joe's laughter following me. When I returned to the room, I climbed on the bed and resumed my position curled against Joe's side setting the box on his chest.

Smiling, Joe unwrapped the box and opened it. "Wow. Steph, this is nice." He took his old watch off and I stopped him before he could put the new one on.

"Wait, there's an inscription," I said softly, wondering why I suddenly felt shy about his gift.

Joe turned the watch over and read the inscription. "Forever your Cupcake." He lifted my chin and brought our lips together. The kiss wasn't demanding but soft and full of love. "Thank you, Cupcake. I love it," he said as he slid the watch onto his wrist.

"You're welcome, Joe." I smiled and laid my head back on Joe's chest. My hand once again finding its home over his heart. "Joe?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled as he ran his fingers through my hair.

You never told me. How many people knew you were going to propose?"

"Just my mom and your dad. I asked his permission a few weeks ago. I don't know if he told your mom or not," Joe said.

I sat up and looked at Joe. "You asked my dad?"

Joe nodded. "Yeah. I mean, that's what a guy's supposed to do right? I guess I'm just old fashioned or something." He looked at me with a hint of uncertainty in his eyes. "You think it's stupid that I did that don't you?"

Quickly shaking my head, I kissed Joe's cheek then snuggled against him. "I think it's very sweet. Thank you."

I was almost asleep and content to stay in Joe's arms for the rest of the day and night when the phone rang. "Guess this means our vacation is officially over," Joe muttered as he reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

Sighing, I returned to my position snuggled against Joe's side as I listened to his side of the conversation.

"Hey Mama….yeah, we got back about an hour ago….it was very nice and relaxing," he laughed and looked at me with a grin. "Yes, she said yes."

Chuckling, I could hear Angie Morelli's excitement through the phone.

Joe ran his hand up and down my back. "No, not tonight Mama. We're just going to stay in tonight….okay, we'll see you then….love you too, Mama. Bye."

"I take it she was excited."

"Yeah," Joe laughed. "Just a little. But I think she was kind of sad, too."

I sat up and looked at Joe. "Sad?"

Nodding, Joe smirked. "She said something about her little Joey growing up."

Smiling, I straddled Joe's waist and started kissing his chest. "Nothing little about her Joey," I said then sat up. "Wait a minute. Call her back and ask her not to tell anyone."

"Why?"

I shrugged as I ran my hands over Joe's chest. "I…I just want to enjoy it with you before everybody and their brother is asking us about it."

Joe sighed but did as I asked and called his mom back and asked her not to tell anyone. After he hung up the phone, he grinned at me. "She doesn't give us keeping it a secret much of a chance. She said it'll be all over the Burg by Tuesday."

"Well, that gives us the rest of today and tomorrow to enjoy it by ourselves," I said as I lowered my mouth to his chest. I wasn't very far into my exploration when the phone rang again. "Ugh!"

A deep chuckle rumbled from Joe's chest. "Bet that's your mother."

"I don't wanna talk to her," I grumbled as I resumed kissing Joe's chest.

"She's not gonna give up, Cupcake. Might as well get it over with now."

Frowning, I rolled off Joe and picked up the phone. "Hello," I said hoping my frustration was clear in my voice.

Joe chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, tugging me against his warm body.

"Stephanie, it's your mother."

Like I don't know her voice, why does she always say that? "I know mom."

"Did you have a nice vacation? Anything I need to know about?"

I laughed. "That was quite sneaky mom. Yes, the vacation was wonderful and yes there is something you need to know about." Joe's lips were on my shoulder and I sighed softly. "Joe asked me to marry him and I said yes but we don't want the entire Burg to know yet so don't say anything. We're not coming over for dinner tonight, maybe tomorrow. I'll call you later. Bye," I said in a rush then hung up the phone and rolled around to face Joe. "Now, where were we?"

Joe's laughter filled the room. He leaned over me to the phone and turned the ringer off. "No more interruptions," he said then captured my mouth with his as we once again celebrated our engagement.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I stepped off the elevator at Rangeman and took a deep breath, hoping they wouldn't notice my ring. Joe and I had decided we wouldn't tell anyone until we were ready but I couldn't bring myself to take the ring off. If anyone noticed the ring then I'd tell them but I wasn't going to make it obvious. The guys at Rangeman are pretty observant but I didn't think they would notice the ring, now if I was still working for Vinnie, Connie and Lula would notice it a mile away.

Cal and Lester were sitting at the monitors when I walked in and they both smiled at me. "You look well rested," Cal smirked.

"You have no idea," I retorted with a grin as I walked past them to my cubby. Sighing, I dropped into my leather chair and spun around to boot up my computer. There was a sticky note stuck to my monitor. 'Need to see you,' was all it said and I rolled my eyes as I picked up the phone. I hit the button for Ranger's office and waited until he picked up.

"Yo."

"Yo, yourself. Just a wild guess here but was this note from you?"

"Give me fifteen then come to my office." Click.

"Okay then," I dropped the phone back into its cradle and started my computer. My gaze landed on my inbox and I was surprised to find it practically empty. I expected it to be overflowing since I was gone but I wasn't going to complain. Since Ranger requested my presence, I decided to get some coffee instead of starting on one of the files. On the way to the kitchen I passed Tank. "Morning Tank."

"Morning Steph," he said then grinned. "Nice piece of jewelry."

I gasped and bit my lip as I looked around. "Please don't say anything. And especially don't say anything to Lula. We're not telling anyone yet."

Tank nodded. "Congratulations Steph. I won't say a word," he smiled then continued to his cubby.

Glancing at my watch, I quickly made my way to the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee then made my way to Ranger's office. I tapped twice on the door then opened it when Ranger said to come in. "You wanted to see me boss?" I asked cheerily.

"Welcome back, Babe," Ranger said, his eyes immediately landing on my left hand. "Morelli did good."

I looked at the ring on my finger and smiled as I replayed Joe's proposal in my mind.

"Babe?"

Ranger's voice snapped me out of my memory and I looked at him to see a wide grin on his face. I shrugged then leaned against his desk. "So what's up?"

"How's your inbox?"

"Surprisingly empty. Why?"

He picked a file up off his desk and handed it to me. "I've got a project that I want 90 of your attention on. This is the first file."

I slid into the chair in front of Ranger's desk and opened the file. "Roberto Estavez?" I flipped through the pages in the file then looked at Ranger. "Is he FTA?"

"No. Just get everything you can on him and return the file directly back to me."

"Okay. Anything in particular I should be looking for?" I asked as I stood up.

Ranger shook his head. "No. When you're finished with that one I'll give you the next one."

My hand was on the doorknob but something about this was bothering me. I looked at Ranger and narrowed my eyes. "What's going on?"

"The only thing you need to worry about is getting the searches done on that file," he said then turned in his chair letting me know our conversation was over.

I stood staring at Ranger's back for several moments trying to figure out why he was acting strange. Well, stranger than normal for Ranger.

"Did you need something, Babe?" he asked without turning around.

Shaking my head, I turned to leave then stopped and turned back around. "Are you okay, Ranger?"

He turned and looked at me and I realized how tired his eyes looked. Something was going on that he wasn't telling me about.

"I'm fine, Steph. Just a lot going on right now." He motioned to the file. "And it would help if you could get that done quickly."

"Okay," I nodded and left Ranger's office still unsure about the way he was acting.

It was almost lunch by the time I finished running all the searches on Roberto Estavez. Curiosity got the better of me as I gathered all of the print-outs together and I started reading some of the information. From what I found, Estavez is the leader of a new Mexican gang that has moved into Trenton, El Escuadron, and from the looks of his rap sheet he's not a very nice guy. I wondered what Ranger was doing gathering information on this guy and jumped when my cell phone rang. "Sorry!" I called as 'Goin' to the Chapel' played loudly. Joe must have changed my ring tone, I was going to have to talk to him about that especially since we're supposed to be keeping our engagement a secret. Seeing Joe's name on the display, I smiled and flipped the phone open. "Did you change my ring tone?"

Laughter filled my ear. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, but I'm changing it until we tell everyone. What if I was with Lula or Mary Lou?"

"Sorry, Cupcake, I didn't think about that," Joe said. "So, does my stunning fiancée have any plans for lunch?"

I smiled and leaned back in my chair. "Not unless my equally stunning fiancé wants to make some."

"How about Pino's? Say about thirty minutes?"

After checking the time, I nodded. "Sounds like a date Sergeant."

Joe chuckled. "See you then. Love you."

"Love you, too," I smiled and closed my phone. I decided to go ahead and take Ranger the information on Estavez and let him know I was leaving for lunch. When I got to his office, the door was closed and I could hear him talking. It sounded like he was arguing with someone. I bit my lip and knocked on the door.

It took a few minutes that sounded like he was ending the conversation before he acknowledged my knock. "Come in."

Hesitantly, I opened the door and stuck my head inside the office. "Ranger, I've got the file on Estavez."

"Thanks, Babe," he said, his voice sounded strained as he motioned me to come in the office. "I take it you looked at the file?"

"Yeah, is this new gang a big threat?" I asked, setting the file on the corner of Ranger's desk.

Ranger looked at the file then looked at me and nodded. "It's getting to be that way. Word on the street is they've got something big in the works and it's making a lot of people nervous." He opened one of the desk drawers and removed another file. "Here's the next one, I'd like it before you go home today. But if you've got other searches to do, finish those first."

"Okay," I nodded, taking the file from him. "I'm meeting Joe for lunch in about twenty minutes but I'll get busy on it when I get back. You want anything from Pino's?" I asked hoping to ease the tension in his expression.

Thankfully, it worked and he grinned. "That stuff will kill you, Babe."

I shrugged and turned to leave. "Yeah but what a way to go."

It was close to 5:30 by the time I walked in the door at home. "Joe?" I called, his SUV was in the driveway but the house was quiet. My mother called while we were at lunch and invited us to dinner. I called Joe again as I walked to the kitchen. There was a note on the table. 'Walking Bob.' What was it with guys today and short notes?

Shaking my head, I hurried upstairs to change so we wouldn't be late for dinner. I threw on a pair of jeans and tugged a linen floral print drawstring top. After slipping on some shoes, I went in the bathroom and lightly touched up my make-up and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to tame it somewhat. My eyes dropped to the v-neck of the top and I chuckled thinking how Joe would like the view it offered. I gave a quick spray of perfume and was on my way down the stairs when I heard Joe come in the back door.

"Stop Bob. Sit."

Sit? Bob doesn't know the meaning of the word. It sounded like Joe wasn't in a very good mood and I couldn't help but wonder what happened. He was in a great mood at lunch. I stepped into the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe. Huh, Bob was actually sitting. "Hey Joe."

Joe turned and his eyes raked up and down my body. "Hey Cupcake." He hung Bob's leash on the hook by the back door then closed the distance between us. Wrapping his arms around me he tugged me close and nuzzled my neck, placing a soft kiss there.

Now this was a welcome I could get used too. My spidey-senses, however, told me something was bothering him. I pulled back and looked at Joe. "Something wrong?"

Shaking his head, he took my hand. "We'll talk about it after dinner. You ready to go?"

"Yeah. I've got some things I want to ask you about, too," I said following Joe out to my SUV.

Joe pulled to a stop in front of my parent's house and I sighed. "What's wrong?"

I looked at Joe. "My grandma is going to ask all kinds of questions."

Reaching over, Joe took my left hand in his and kissed it. "She might ask but that doesn't mean you have to answer them. Come on, they're standing at the door."

Sure enough, when I turned to look my mother and grandmother stood at the door. "Oh God," I muttered as I felt my eye start twitching. "Joe?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Steph? Are you okay?"

Shaking my head, I looked at Joe. "They're going to drive me crazy. They're going to try to take over everything. I can tell already. Think we could get a couple more days off and go to Vegas?"

"Cupcake, we're not gonna run off to Vegas. Everything will be okay, I'll make sure of it," Joe leaned over and kissed me then ran his hand down my cheek.

His touch had a calming effect and I sighed. "Okay, if you say so." Reluctantly, I opened the door and slid to the ground.

Joe met me at the sidewalk and linked hands with me. "If you don't want to talk about it tell them. But if it really does get to be too much for you I'll gladly fly to Vegas."

"Thanks Joe," I smiled at him as we walked to the front door.

We stopped at the door and Joe opened it for me. "Hello ladies," he smiled at my mother and grandmother then followed me through the door. His hand firmly in place on the small of my back was like a lifeline.

Before we could get through the door Grandma Mazur grabbed my left hand. "Let's see." She examined the ring on my finger then looked at Joe and nodded. "Very nice Joe."

I glanced at Joe to see a huge smile on his face. "Thanks. It looks much better now than it did in the box." He looked at me and winked.

Grandma still had a hold of my hand and she tugged me away from Joe and towards the kitchen. I gave Joe a pleading look as I was dragged away from him. He shrugged at me and went to join my father in the living room.

Without much choice, I followed Grandma Mazur into the kitchen and sat down at the table preparing myself for the onslaught of questions I knew were coming my way.

"So," Grandma said as she sat down. "Was there lots of sex?"

I could see my mother out of the corner of my eye and she made the sign of the cross then pulled a bottle from under the sink. Returning my attention to Grandma Mazur, I shook my head. "I'm not going to talk to you about that. Joe and I had a wonderful vacation. He took me on a picnic on the beach one night, after we ate, we danced and he proposed." I looked at my mother then at Grandma Mazur. "That's as much information as you're going to get. And please don't say anything, we're not ready to share our news with the entire Burg yet."

"Hunph," Grandma snorted. "You might not say it but anyone can see you're thoroughly sexed."

"Oh man," I groaned and glanced at the door.

"Don't even think about it," my mother said setting the bowl of salad in front of me.

Nodding, I stood up with the salad bowl and carried it to the dining room table. Everyone made their way to the table and I was just thankful that Valerie and her crew weren't there.

"The spaghetti looks wonderful, Mrs. Plum," Joe said as he sat down beside me.

"Thank you Joseph," my mother beamed and I sent a look to Joe. He just grinned at me and filled his plate.

Everyone was eating and conversation was normal at the Plum dinner table for once. My mother looked at Joe and me. "So when are you planning on telling people that you're engaged?"

I glanced at Joe. He was focused on the spaghetti on his plate and probably didn't even hear my mother's question or was ignoring it. "I'll probably call Mary Lou, Lula, and Connie tomorrow, maybe ask them to meet me for lunch. Once those three know, I'm sure everyone will."

"You should have a party," Grandma said.

Joe picked his head up and looked Grandma then at me. I shrugged and asked the question I was dreading the answer too. "What kind of party?"

"An engagement party. I hear that's the thing to do now, have a big party to let everyone know you're engaged," she said as she went back to eating.

I looked at Joe. "What do you think?"

"Whatever you want to do, Steph. Just tell me where to be and when."

My mother had a gleam in her eyes. "Frank? Do you think we could use the Lodge for the party?"  
My father looked up from his plate. "What party?"

"Honestly, you never listen. We're having an engagement party for Stephanie and Joseph. Now can you see if we can use the Lodge?"

"I'll see," my father said then went back to his dinner.

"Wait, I never said…" I stopped when I felt Joe's hand on my arm.

Joe shook his head. "It could be fun. It would give you a reason to buy something new and sexy," he said with a smirk.

A small smile crossed my face then I looked at my mother, her face hopeful. I sighed and nodded. "Okay, we'll have an engagement party."

"Great," my mother's smile widened. "Let's plan it for two weeks from Friday, that will give us plenty of time to send out invitations and get everything organized."

This was just great, another thing to plan. Another thing for my mother to drive me crazy about.

"Joseph, we'll need a list of addresses for your family and anyone else you want us to invite."

"I'll call my mom. I'm sure she'll be happy to help if you want," Joe said as he pushed his empty plate away and picked up his wine glass.

My mother nodded. "That would be helpful."

I groaned under my breath and knocked back the rest of my wine. "This sounds like a great thing for you and Mrs. Morelli to work on together Mom. Just let us know if we need to do anything. I'll leave it all to you."

There, that should get myself off the hook and hopefully will help me keep at least a little of my sanity before the hectic wedding planning gets underway.

Joe and I were lying in bed, his hand lightly rubbing my hip. The light touch almost putting me to sleep when I remembered our conversation from before dinner. "What was bothering you earlier?"

He sighed against my neck. "I was hoping you'd forget that."

I turned around to face him and noticed the frown that marred his handsome features. "What's wrong?"

His arms went around my waist, pulling me against him. "There's a new gang in town."

Nodding, I pulled back slightly, wanting to see Joe's face as he talked. "El Escuadron, the Mexican gang right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Ranger had me doing a search on the leader, Roberto Estavez. He said the word on the street is that they're planning something big."

Joe sighed and ran his hand over his face then nodded. "Yeah, big enough that they're not taking any chances with cops. Since Friday, three cops have disappeared."

I sat up and looked at Joe with wide eyes. "What do you mean disappeared?"

"They respond to a call and that's it. They don't check back in with dispatch and when another car goes out to check on it they're gone. The only sign that they were ever there is their vehicle," Joe said before rolling out of bed. He paced the length of the bedroom. "Three cops Steph. Just gone."

Bracing myself for the answer, I looked at Joe. "Who?"

Joe frowned and sat back down beside me on the bed. "Tom Bell, Mickey Lauder, and Brian Simon."

"Oh no," I shook my head. I knew all three men. Mickey dated my sister in high school and Brian was Bob's owner before Joe and me. "Do…do they have any idea what happened? Or where they are?"

"We don't know anything. Don't know if they're alive or dead." He sighed and hung his head down. "If you find out anything doing searches for Ranger let me know, huh?"

"Of course I will." I wrapped my arms around Joe and hugged him, knowing how hard this had to be on him. "They'll find them Joe." Suddenly a thought crossed my mind. "Joe, are you…"

He shook his head. "I'm not on the case. They got a team together the minute the first guy disappeared."

Relief flooded through me and I rested my head on Joe's shoulder. "I can't say I'm not happy you're not on the case Joe."

"What?"

Picking up Joe's hand, I held it tightly. "I would be too worried about you."

Joe gave me a tight smile then kissed my hand. "Let's not talk about it anymore tonight. I just want to hold you."

I smiled and kissed Joe softly. "I think I can help you with that." I climbed back under the covers and patted the space next to me.

Chuckling, Joe lay down beside me and pulled me against him. "I love you, Cupcake."

"I love you too, Joe." I snuggled against Joe's chest taking a deep breath and enjoying the clean scent that was all Joe. Biting my lip, I ran my hand over his chest. "Promise me something Joe?"

"Hmm? What?" he had already closed his eyes and was holding me tightly.

I pulled back slightly and put my hand on Joe's cheek. "Joe, look at me please." When he opened his eyes I sighed deeply, I love him so much and don't know what I would do without him. "Please promise me you'll be careful. I know you're not on the case but I'm pretty sure these guys aren't being choosy."

A smile spread across Joe's face. "I'll be careful, Cupcake. I promise." He kissed me then tugged me back against his chest. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting the strong beat of his heart lull me to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

            I walked into Fennick's Deli and spotted Connie and Lula at one of the tables. Keeping my left hand hidden, I joined them while we waited for Mary Lou. Once she arrived, we placed our orders and I looked up to find three sets of eyes glued to me. "Something on your mind?" I asked innocently.

            "Cut the bull Steph," Lula said. "What's this meeting of the minds all about? Did Officer Hottie do something and you need backup?"

            Chuckling, I nodded. "Well, Officer Hottie did do something." I smiled as I brought my left hand out from under the table.

            Three different squeals filled my ears as they all clamored to see my ring. I sent apologetic glances to nearby customers then returned my attention to my friends.

            "Damn girl, Officer Hottie sure knows how to pick a ring," Lula said shaking her head.

            Connie agreed. "That's a beautiful ring, Steph."

            I looked at Mary Lou, she's been my best friend for as long as I can remember and her opinion means the world to me. "Mary Lou?"

            She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you Steph," she said then reached over and hugged me. "Didn't I tell you that you and Joe were made for each other?"

            Nodding, I returned the hug. "Yeah you did. I only wish Joe and I would have realized it sooner," I chuckled. "At least before I married the horse's ass."

            We spent the rest of our lunch discussing possible wedding plans after I asked all three to be in the wedding. They all agreed once I promised I wouldn't choose awful dresses for them.

            My lunch hour was quickly coming to an end, Connie and Lula had already gone back to Vinnie's office and it was just me and Mary Lou. I cleared my throat and looked at her. "Mary Lou, can I ask you a question?"

            "Sure, you can ask me anything Steph. You know that."

            I nodded and reached over and put my hand on hers. "Will you be my matron of honor?"

            She smiled and hugged me again. "Of course I will! You know that." She sat back and grinned. "We're going to throw you one hell of a bachelorette party."

            The next two weeks passed quickly. I was still running searches on members of the new Mexican gang for Ranger and passing any important information on to Joe for the team working the cop kidnappings. Five more cops had been abducted and everyone in the Trenton Police Department was working over time.

Tonight was our engagement party and Joe had already called and said he was going to be late and would meet me at the party. At first I was upset, but I reminded myself that Joe was under enough stress with work that I didn't need to add to it. I adjusted the halter top of my dress then re-tied the bow at my hip. Turning, I checked the back in the mirror loving the way the full, silk skirt swirled around my legs. Looking at the low cut neck, I giggled as I imagined Joe's reaction and hoped it would cheer him up after a tough week. (Engagement Party Dress)

            I didn't have to wait long before Mary Lou and Lenny arrived at the house. They agreed to pick me up so that Joe and I wouldn't have two vehicles at the party. After dropping some Cheerios in Rex's cage and patting Bob on the head, I locked the door and hurried out to their car. "Thanks for picking me up," I said as I slid into the back seat.

            "Not a problem, Steph," Lenny said from the driver's seat.

            Mary Lou turned around and smiled. "You look great. Did Joe say how late he was going to be?"

            "He said he hoped it would only be about half an hour," I said then smiled. "Joe said if it looked like it was going to be any longer than that he'd leave."

            The rest of the ride to the lodge was quiet and I nervously twisted my ring around my finger. A sudden uneasy feeling grew in the pit of my stomach and I hoped it was only because of the party.

            Lenny parked at the lodge and we all got out of the car. I bit my lip and looked at Mary Lou. "You two go ahead in. I'm going to call Joe real quick." Mary Lou nodded and I watched her and Lenny walk inside hand-in-hand. Smiling, I hoped Joe and I would be as happy after we're married as long. That uneasy feeling returned and I dug my cell phone out of my clutch purse and dialed Joe's number. It rang several times and I was beginning to panic when Joe finally answered.

            "Hey Cupcake."

            "Hey. I just wanted to let you know I'm at the lodge," I said as I walked towards the door and sat down in one of the chairs outside.

            "Okay. I'm sorry I'm not there with you. I'll be there as soon as I can," he said, his voice low and tired.

            "Are you alright Joe? Is anything wrong?"

            Joe sighed and I imagined he was running his hand through his hair. "I'm fine, just ready for all this shit to be over with so we can get back to normal and plan our wedding." He paused a second. "Are you okay, Cupcake? You sound a little stressed, you just got there, your mother hasn't already gotten to you has she?" he asked with a chuckle.

            "No, I haven't even gone inside yet. I just needed to hear your voice," I said softly.

            "Steph, what's wrong?"

            I should have known Joe would know something was wrong. We've known each other long enough that we can read the other's mood just by the tone of our voice. "I…I just have an uneasy feeling Joe. Please promise me you'll be extra careful tonight."

            He didn't answer right away and I know he was thinking about what I said. I might not have been a great bounty hunter but my intuition was usually pretty good. "Joe?"

            "Yeah, Cupcake. I'll be extra careful tonight. I promise. I love you Stephanie."

            "I love you too, Joe," I said trying to keep the worry out of my voice. "I'll see you in a little while."

            "I won't be long, I'm almost finished up here. I'll be there soon."

            We both said our good-byes and I took a deep breath before standing up and walking into the lodge.

            It was over an hour since I had talked to Joe and my worry was back in full force. I groaned under my breath when Grandma Bella approached me. "Grandma Bella," I said forcing a smile.

            She didn't look happy as she took my hand and led me to a chair. "It is not good. I see Joseph and a building with a lot of rooms. He is in danger."

            I know my face turned as white as a sheet and I shook my head and stood up. "No, Joe's okay. He promised me—"

            A commotion at the door interrupted me and I turned to see Carl Costanza searching the room. His eyes found mine and I felt all the breath leave me at the look on his face as he hurried to me.

            "No," I shook my head as fear gripped my heart. "Don't say it Carl."

            "Steph, I'm sorry honey, but they got Joe."

            Someone screamed and I was pretty sure it was me. I could hear Angie Morelli crying about 'her Joey' and Grandma Bella talking about her vision. The room started spinning and dots formed in front of my eyes before everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Joe's POV

I woke up disoriented and face down on an awful smelling mattress. Groaning, I realized I was handcuffed and somehow managed to sit up. "What the hell?" I muttered as I tugged at the cuffs then took stock of my situation. I was still in my same clothes and still had my watch. My gun, wallet, and cell phone were gone though. "Fuck," I sighed and looked around the room.

The room was small and there was a small open window on the door. There were no windows to the outside and I figured it had to be a hospital or jail of some kind. I had no idea how far we were from Trenton or what direction so there was no telling where I was. I stood up and walked to the door. Looking out the small window I could see nothing but a hallway full of doors and I wondered if the other kidnapped cops were in those rooms. "Hey, anyone out there?" I called.

"Morelli?" a voice answered before a head appeared in the window across from mine. "I was wondering who they brought in last night."

"Lauder, what the fuck is going on? Where are we?"

Lauder shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. How'd they get you? You don't normally answer calls."

"Pure damn dumb luck. I was on my way to mine and Steph's engagement party when I drove past a one-car wreck. Damn cop in me made me stop. The guy said the cops had already been called and when I approached the vehicle and told him I was a cop I got shot with something and was out."

"They've got someone who stands nearby and shoots the cop with a trank. That's what happened to all of us," Lauder said as he motioned to the other doors.

I noticed his hands were free and I frowned. "How come you're not handcuffed?"

"They'll uncuff you when they bring in breakfast. Water and stale bread," he chuckled dryly. "Wait a minute," he smiled, "did you say engagement party?"

Nodding, I sighed as I though about Stephanie. "Yeah, I asked Steph to marry me while we were on vacation." I shook my head. "I can't imagine how she's taking this." No, I can't think about that. I have to keep my emotions under control. I have to be on my toes so I can figure out a way out of here. "Have you found anything out? Why they've got us here?"

Lauder sighed. "Haven't found out a damn thing. Whenever they talk about their plans they talk in Spanish. All I know is they've got something big planned."

"Any way we can get out of here?"

"Joe, I've been here for I don't even know how long. They've got their bases covered. I don't know how we can possibly get out of here without help from the outside."

I sighed. "I was afraid you were gonna say that." I looked towards the other rooms. "Nobody's hurt are they?"

"Not that I know of," he said then looked to the end of the hall when voices approached. "Must be time for breakfast."

"Great," I muttered and shook my head as I watched the three guys walk down the hall pushing a cart. They paused at each door and threw a bottle of water and piece of bread through the window.

They stopped at my window and unlocked the door, one of them coming in my room. "Sergeant, we're glad you could join us," he said in a heavily Mexican accented voice.

"Didn't have much choice did I?"

He smiled. "No, I guess you did not. We do not wish to hurt you Sergeant, if you cooperate you will be released when our work is complete."

This guy had to be nuts if he expected me to believe him. "You've kidnapped nine cops and you think I'm going to believe you're just going to let us go? You do know that you won't get away free, right? You'll go to jail for a long time for what you've done."

Again he smiled. "Only if they find us," he said then motioned to my hands. "If you agree to not cause problems I will remove the handcuffs. If you cannot, there will be consequences."

I nodded and he unlocked the handcuffs. "Why are you doing this?"

He laughed this time. "I cannot tell you that Sergeant. The less you know about what we are planning the better the chance you will leave here alive."

With that, he left the room and returned with a bottle of water and slice of bread. He nodded to me then closed the door behind him. I heard the lock turn and stretched my arms before dropping to the mattress. I lowered my head to my hands and took several deep breaths. My thoughts drifted to Stephanie and I fought to control my emotions. There was no way in hell I was going to let these punks keep me from spending the rest of my life with her. I was determined to find a way out of here.

Pushing back on the mattress, I leaned against the wall and brought my knees up. My eyes landed on the watch Stephanie gave me and I sighed. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine how she looked in the dress she had picked out for the engagement party. She only showed it to me and even though I bugged her about it she wouldn't let me see it on her. I knew every inch of her body so it wasn't difficult for me to picture her in the dress. Groaning, I knew I had to stop this train of thought or I'd be in trouble. Once again, my eyes drifted to my watch. "I'm going to come back to you Stephanie, I promise. I love you Cupcake."

Steph's POV

"Joe!" I screamed and sat up in bed. Temporarily forgetting he was gone, I turned to snuggle against him only to find his side of the bed empty and cold. "No," I sobbed as I remembered the events of last night. Tugging Joe's pillow into my arms I reveled in his scent left on the pillow. My tears soaked the pillow and I jumped slightly when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Carl standing over me. "Carl?"

He nodded. "I was in the other room and heard you scream."

"I…I was dreaming about Joe," I said softly then turned back around and curled up around Joe's pillow.

"I'm sorry Steph," Carl said softly.

Turning my head, I looked at Carl. "It's not your fault Carl. I just don't understand what happened. I thought they only took cops when they were on a call. Joe wasn't on a call, he was on his way to the party."

Carl looked down. "It is my fault, Steph. I was supposed to take that call."

I sat up, still hugging Joe's pillow against me. "What?"

He sighed and started pacing. "It was a one-car accident. I got the call and was on my way to check it out. It should have been me," he shook his head. "I guess Joe passed the scene on his way to the lodge and stopped. The hood of his truck was still hot, I missed him by minutes. If only I'd gotten there sooner, I could have stopped the guys. We could have this whole damn nightmare over with." He stopped pacing and looked at me. "I'm so damn sorry Steph. If I could change places with Joe, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"Carl," I shook my head and stood up, wrapping my arms around him. "It's not your fault. I don't blame you Carl."

Carl pulled back and looked at me. "You don't?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't."

"I'm going to do everything I can to find Joe. I promise Steph," he said then hugged me tightly.

Once again, I lost control and started sobbing. "I can't lose him Carl. He's everything to me."

He rubbed my back. "I know Steph. I know. We'll find him." Gently moving me towards the bed, he sat me down and gave me a small smile. "Why don't you try to get some more rest and I'll go get you some doughnuts."

My brain finally caught up with myself and I looked down at the clothes I was wearing then back at Carl. "Carl? What happened last night? Did I pass out?"

"Yeah. After I told you about Joe you went pale and dropped. Luckily I was standing close enough to catch you before you hit the floor. Mary Lou, Lenny, and I brought you back here and she got you changed then we put you in bed. It took some convincing but I finally got Mary Lou to go home with Lenny after I promised to stay here." He shrugged and smiled slightly. "We're worried about you."

"Thanks Carl," I said then lay back down hugging Joe's pillow tightly. I took a deep breath, Joe's scent filling my senses as I closed my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

            It had been a week since Joe was taken and two more cops had disappeared. The Trenton Police Department was practically working with a skeleton crew. No cops went on calls by themselves and even though they were short handed, several cars passed the house during the day. I was finally able to convince everyone that I was okay and after threatening to have them all arrested, I was alone. In the house Joe and I shared, alone…without Joe. Maybe I wasn't really okay but I was suffocating with everyone coddling me. I know they were only trying to prepare me for the fact that Joe might not come home but I didn't want to hear that. There was no way he was going to let that happen, no way I was going to let that happen. Which is why I found myself at Rangeman standing in front of the door to Ranger's office.

            The door opened and Ranger looked at me. "Just going to stand there Babe?"

            I shook my head and followed him into the office. "I need your help Ranger," I said softly as I handed him a piece of paper.

            Ranger took the paper and read it over then looked at me. "What's this about?"

            "I want to hire you. It's not that I don't have faith that the police department is doing everything they can but, well, they're limited right now. With so many officers missing crime is at an all time high and I know they're not able to focus as much attention on finding Joe." I took a deep breath. "I want you to find him Ranger. I'm willing to pay you anything."

            "No."

            My head shot up and I sent Ranger my best Burg glare. "No? What do you mean no?" I yelled as I got to my feet. "You mean you're not going to help me find Joe?"

            "Steph, calm down. I have every intention of finding Morelli for you, I've already got guys on it. But I will not take money from you."

            I started to protest but Ranger held his hand up stopping me.

            "It's not up for debate, Babe. I'm not going to take any money from you. Consider it my engagement present for you and Morelli."

            Tears filled my eyes and I nodded. "Thank you Ranger," I whispered choking back my tears.

            Ranger stood up and wrapped his arms around me. I thought I had cried all my tears but obviously I was wrong as I fell against Ranger's chest sobbing. "Shhh, Babe," he whispered as he rubbed my back. "It's gonna be okay. I'll find him. I promise."

            Nodding I pulled back and wiped at the tear stains on Ranger's shirt. "Sorry about that."

            "Not a big deal Babe. I've got more." The corner of his mouth hitched up slightly in a grin.

            I sniffled and nodded. "Thanks Ranger," I said again then sighed. "Do you have any files for me to work on?"

            He narrowed his eyes. "You sure you want to? If you're not ready to come back yet you don't have to."

            Shaking my head, I folded my arms across my chest. "I can't sit at home not doing anything. I'll go crazy if I don't do something. And if it helps you find Joe, I'm even more anxious to do it."

            "Okay," Ranger turned and picked up a file from his desk. "Hal's been doing the searches for me but he's not as good as you," he smiled at me as he handed me the file. "Get to work, Babe."

            I took the file and managed to give Ranger a small smile. "Do you have any ideas or any leads?"

            "We've got a few leads. I've got Lester and Bobby checking them out. Try not to worry Steph. You helped me get Julie back and I promise I'll help you get Joe back."

            Nodding, I looked down at the file then back at Ranger. "You'll let me know the minute one of the leads checks out?"

            Ranger nodded. "I will."

            "Thanks," I whispered then left Ranger's office and headed for my cubbie. A few of the guys waved or called out hello's as I walked past them. I half-heartedly returned the gestures then smiled in spite of my somber mood when I walked in my cubbie and found a box of doughnuts on the desk. I turned on my computer then sat down and took a chocolate doughnut from the box. While I waited for the computer to boot up, I opened the file. Alphonse Martinez. I shivered slightly at the picture in the file. He was dark and looked just as deadly. I hated the thought of Joe in the hands of these people. As I stared at the picture, my thoughts drifted to Joe. Was he hurt? Were they giving him food? Did he know where he was? Was he trying to get away? I sighed and tried to push those thoughts to the back of my mind and focus on running the search for Martinez.

(Joe's POV)

            I rolled onto my back, the smell of the mattress no longer bothering me. Bringing my hand up, I groaned as I scratched at the thick beard on my chin. As it had every morning, my thoughts turned to Stephanie. There was no way these assholes were going to keep me away from her. I sat up and sighed as I pushed up to my feet then walked to the door and looked out the small window. After being held in this hell hole for a week, I was aware of the routine and was working on a plan to get out of here. It was almost time for them to bring us breakfast then about an hour after that we would each get the chance to go to the bathroom. It was then that I planned on making my move.

            "Lauder?"

            Mickey Lauder's face appeared in his window. "Yeah?"

            "Today."

            He nodded and disappeared from the door. The door at the end of the hallway opened and I watched as they started tossing bread and water through the windows. They got to my door and the guy looked at me. "Buenos dias, Sergeant Morelli," he smiled at me and handed me my bread and water bottle.

            Forcing a smile, I took the food and water. "Vaffunculo," I said, my voice even and I held back the smirk when he nodded to me then walked to the next door. "Yeah, just wait until you find out what it means," I muttered then sat down to eat knowing I needed every bit of strength if I was going to get out of here.

            About an hour later, the hallway door opened and I started mentally preparing myself for what was to come. I reached under the mattress and retrieved the clump of dried bread I left there. The plan was to put the hardened bread in the door to keep it from locking when they shut it. After a few minutes my door opened and I pushed myself off the mattress slipping the bread into my pocket. I had no idea if my plan would work but I had to try. I took my time in the bathroom grimacing when I saw my reflection in the grimy mirror and hoped I'd be able to clean up before I saw Stephanie again.

            When they led me back into my room, I faked a stumble and was able to shove the bread in the hole in the doorframe and prayed it would work. While their backs were turned I checked the door and smiled. They opened Lauder's door and I sent him a slight nod to let him know we were going ahead with the plan. Nervously pacing, I waited until they returned with Lauder. The smaller of the two guys opened Lauder's door and I made my move. I jerked my door open and threw myself against the guy, knocking him into the wall. Lauder turned and did the same with the other guy.

            "Let's put them in your room," I said taking the keys from the little guy before throwing him in the room. I waited while Lauder threw another couple of punches to the guy he was holding before tossing him in the room. Quickly pulling the door closed, I locked it and looked around. "Here," I handed Lauder the keys. "You get everyone else out, I'm going to try to find a way out of here."

            Lauder took the keys and started unlocking doors while I went to the opposite end of the hall. I figured since they always came in from the other side that going that way might be trouble. Pushing the door open, I cautiously stepped through the door and frowned. "Fuck," another hallway. Where the hell are they keeping us? I looked up and down the hallway before deciding on a direction that I hoped would lead to an exit. Not far ahead I saw an exit sign and finally felt hopeful that I would get out of this alive. Taking a deep breath, I slowly pushed the door open and looked around. It was an outside exit and it didn't look like there was anyone around. "Where the hell is Lauder," I muttered as I looked behind me. The door I came through opened and I heard yelling in Spanish. "Sonofabitch," I didn't wait any longer and just as I got through the door heard gunshots. Pausing briefly, I took in my surroundings before running towards the wooded area to the east.

            The gang members were running after me, I could hear another group coming from the front of the building and I had no idea where I was or where I was going. Gunshots were ringing out from behind me and I prayed as I ran harder. The sound of the gang members running got closer and I know it was because I hadn't had anything to eat but bread for the last week. Suddenly from out of no where I was tackled from the side and thrown into a tree. I fought the guy as hard as I could but he outweighed me by about a hundred pounds and I didn't have the strength or energy to be any kind of opponent. His fists pounded into my stomach and head until thankfully all went black.


End file.
